The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dianthus plant, botanically known as Dianthus hybrida, grown commercially as a container and garden plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KonD1044K2’.
The new Dianthus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Westerbrok, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new hardy Dianthus plants with remontant flowering habit with good container and garden performance.
The new Dianthus plant originated from a cross-pollination in May, 2009 of a proprietary selection of Dianthus hybrida identified as code number E1408, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Dianthus hybrida identified as code number D900, not patented, as the male, or pollen, plant. The new Dianthus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in July, 2010 as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Westerbrok, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dianthus plant by vegetive terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled greenhouse environment in Chicago, Ill. since September, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Dianthus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.